Dance With Me
by LoveToRead404
Summary: Percy is the star of the swim and dance teams. Nico is the quarterback for the football team. There's a dance competition at school and Percy wants Nico to dance with him but, Nico keeps refusing because of his secret crush. Percy's persistent though, he'll get Nico to dance with him, one way or another. (Rating may go up later)
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I had this idea a while back and it has refused to leave me alone. I finally had to write it out and I figured I'd post it on here just for the heck of it. This is the beginning of it, I'm not entirely sure of weather or not I will continue though. I guess just let me know if you like it and depending on how many people want me to continue, I may or may not post more._**

 ** _I'm open to constructive criticism, but please, no haters. Thanks. :)_**

* * *

"Nico, wait up!"

At hearing that voice, Nico rolled his eyes. The owner of the voice had been pestering him for almost two weeks now. Nico honestly wasn't sure how much more he could take. Still, he stopped walking and turned around.

" What is it today, Jackson?" he asked tiredly.

" I wanted to walk with you." the star of both the swim and dance teams replied, shooting Keith one of his dazzling smiles.

" Liar" Nico said playfully, he knew why Jackson was trailing him and it defiantly was _not_ because the boy wanted to walk together.

" Okay, okay, you got me. I wanted to talk to you about the dance competition." He admitted guiltily.

" Jackson, I told you already! I. Don't. Dance." Nico said.

" I know, I know! You've told me a thousand times already. But I've seen the way you move! If you just give me a chance to teach you some moves -" Percy tried.

" Forget it Jackson, I don't have time. I've got football and school, not to mention, I do have a life." Nico explained.

" And that's great, I'm very happy for you. That doesn't change the fact that I want you to do the dance competition with me." Percy said, not really caring about Nico's reasons.

" Why me? There are any number of guys in the school, you could have your pick of them."

" Yeah, and I picked you. You should feel honored. Besides, I think we'd be good together. Please?"

After his last comment, Percy shot Nico his signature kitten eyes. Usually, those worked like a charm. Usually, Nico would see those and melt. He had never understood how someone could not be fazed by them. But right now, he refused to give in. He would not do it. He couldn't.

So, instead of answering, Nico simply turned away and started walking again.

That seemed to stop Lance from pestering him, for now at least, so they walked the rest of the way to Nico's house in silence. Once there, they parted ways. Percy headed home and Nico went up to his bedroom to try and forget about today's walk home.

See, the problem wasn't that he didn't want to dance with Percy. If Nico were honest, he'd be happy to do a hell of a lot more than just dance with Percy. Thing was, Percy was straight. As far as everybody else knew, Nico was too. Even Nico had thought Nico was straight...Until he met Percy. After he had met Percy, he had quickly realized just how very gay he was.

Percy was the only person Nico could think of that way. Even though he had tried, on multiple occasions, to picture himself with girls or even other boys. It just never seemed right, unless he pictured himself with Percy. And don't even get Nico started on his jealousy issues. Every time he saw Percy with some other guy, it drove him insane! Which was totally wrong, Percy wasn't his. Percy would never be his.

 _That_ is why he couldn't dance with Percy. Being that close to Lance for that long, Nico wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself. Especially with how flirty Percy could get sometimes, which was another thing that drove Nico crazy.

Yeah, dancing with Percy would not be a good idea. Nico needed to stay away from that boy, he was dangerous.

* * *

 _ **Short, I know. But like I said, this is just the beginning. What'd you think? Should I continue? Let me know!  
**_


	2. Spying and Jealousy

_**Alright, I'm back attempting to write another chapter! Before you guys read it though, I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter to let me know that you enjoyed the story and wanted me to continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also! :)**_

 _ **~Love**_

* * *

It was Tuesday, which meant Nico had after school football practice. Granted he had practice after school every day, but that didn't currently matter to Percy. Right now, all that mattered was getting to the field so that he could spy on the quarterback. Oh the levels he stooped to!

There had been a time when Percy would have never done this. He remembered that time, it was long ago. Now though, this was a daily thing. Except when he himself had practice, then he just rushed over to the field as soon as that was over.

Percy knew it was probably really weird and stalkerish of him, but he didn't care. The only time he ever got to see Di Angelo was either secretly watching the boy during practice or when they would do their playful banter in the halls on the way to classes. It kind of sucked if Percy were being honest. It was one of the reasons he wanted Nico to do the dance competition with him, so that Percy would have an excuse to spend time with Nico without having to banter or argue or whatever.

Practice was starting and the players on the field were warming up as Percy ran around to hide under the bleachers. There wasn't anywhere to sit down, but that didn't bother Percy, he had never liked having to sit still. After stretches, Coach Ares came out onto the field to give instructions on what the boys would be doing.

Coach Ares was not exactly Percy's favorite person in the world. He was kind of mean and gruff, except around Ms. Aphrodite, the tenth grade English teacher. When they were together, Ares was a whole different person, toward her at least. He would smile and laugh and put his arm around her. You could tell that he loved her. And that was probably the only thing about Ares that Percy envied. He wanted someone to love and that would love him. He knew it was ridiculous, he was in high school for crying out loud, but that did nothing to stop his wishful thinking.

After Coach walked off the field the boys got started on training. Percy tuned them all out except for Nico. It kind of amazed him at times how he couldn't focus worth a damn in class, but when it came to watching Nico at practice he had the focus of a straight A student. Honestly though, how could he not be focused on Nico? What with those muscles and that hair and just his general Niconess! It would be impossible.

" Hey, Perce, what are you doing?" A voice called from behind.

Percy whipped around, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Nothing! I-I w-was just...ah, walking past and saw them practicing! I w-was watching their warm ups!"

"Okay..." Leo drawled, before walking over to stand next to Percy under the bleachers. " Oh, now I see the real reason you're over here!" he laughed.

" Y-you do?!" Percy asked, his face was one of shock and nervousness.

" You were watching those cheerleaders over there, weren't you? You sneaky thing! You should have at least invited me to tag along!" the Latino exclaimed.

Percy gave a nervous laugh, thankful that his best friend hadn't figured out the real reason for his hiding out under the bleachers. It made him feel bad, keeping something like this from Leo, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell the other boy. Or anyone else for that matter. It's not like he could just go " Oh hey, I know you think I'm into girls but I think I'm actually gay. Surprise!" when he didn't even know for sure that he was gay! He just didn't see that ending well, and he wasn't about to risk his friendship like that either. Besides, even if he were to tell his friends, it's not like Nico would want him. The guy didn't even like Percy enough to try dancing with him for crying out loud!"

/Nico/

Nico was tired of practice. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for the next week or so. Instead, he was out on the field with the guys like any other day. But, truth was, it wasn't like any other day. Nico couldn't get Percy out of his head! He hadn't been able to concentrate worth a damn all day because all he could think about was his walk with Percy yesterday. He kept thinking about what it would be like to actually dance with the other boy, hold him in his arms, spin him around. It was driving Nico insane, he couldn't go on like this!

"Yo, di Angelo, you good?" Jason, one of Nico's more annoying (yet best) friends, called.

" Yeah, I'm fine." he called back as he came out of his thoughts and saw his teammates all looking at him. They looked like they were wondering why he was so spaced out, luckily before any of them could say anything, Coach came on the field.

" Alright you lazy bunch, twenty laps around the track and then we'll run drills. Now, go!" He shouted out, before blowing his whistle.

All the other boys groaned, they never really liked running in circles, but Nico was thankful for the mundane task. It was something he could do while zoned out. He jogged over to the track, getting set to take off, when he caught sight of Percy and someone else under the bleachers. Nico's heart stopped dead in his chest. Kids at this school went under the bleachers for one thing, to secretly make out. The thought alone of someone else doing that with his Percy made a wave of jealousy rise up, while at the same time it made his heart ache. He didn't know why he reacted that way, he had already known that there was no way he'd have a chance with the cutie. Clearly, though, some treacherous betraying part of him had held out hope. Not that it had done him any good.

It took one of his teammates running past him to bring Nico back. This was ridiculous, he didn't even really know Percy! And even if he did, Percy wasn't his. He had no write to think the things that went through his head, or feel the fiery jealousy that was currently burning through him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he started to run, slowly passing most of the guys, until he rounded the other side of track and almost tripped over himself. From this side of the track, he could see Percy leaving the bleachers followed by someone else, a boy with brown hair and tan skin. He had no clue who the boy was, but his mind clung to one fact above the rest: Percy had been under the bleachers with a _boy_.

* * *

 _ **Okay, hopefully that wasn't too awful. Again, thank you to those who review. You keep me writing! I hope to hear from you again! 3**_


End file.
